monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Meltingarmymen
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Featured Images Wiki * * * MHF-G Congrats on getting in! What's your IGN? Lol! I know. Just relax and take it a step at a time. I won't be on again until about 6 P.M. EST (USA). I'll look you up when I get on. Btw, my IGN is on my page. Don't forget, Pike and Kaede are on MHF-G too. Also (even though a lot has changed, it's still helpful), here's a beginner's how-to guide: MHFO: Navigation Guide Oh. I should probably mention that in order for me to find you when you're on, I need to know your IGN exactly how it's spelled: capital letters and all. Hope to see you soon! Um....something just occurred to me: What server are you on? We're all on server 1. This: http://members.mh-frontier.jp/topic/anniversary2013pkg/ . However, you'd need to find a way to get it shipped to you so you can get the codes out of it. If you're just looking to buy something online (or if you need something to hold you over until they release that set), this set should do well enough: http://members.mh-frontier.jp/topic/payment/premiumkit/rast/ Whoa, whoa, whoa! You mean this? http://members.mh-frontier.jp/topic/payment/booster/item15/ If so, I suggst aborting this idea! And here's why: you do not get everything you see. Booster Packs work like an a la carte meal. Even the multi packs don't have everything. You will also need to buy more of the same stuff to upgrade teh armor pieces and weapons. So, unless you have a hundred or more dollars, these are not good choices. I should probably mention this now: we're about to start a festival in-game after maintenance tonight. If you want in on the goods from the festival and festival weapons, you need to join a guild (rules of the festi :/ ). Hope to see you on! Well, we (Halk_Republic) are always open to new members. And there's a step-by-step guide to joining guilds in the MHFO: Navigation Guide link in my previous comments. If you apply to our guild, don't forget to mention your application here! EmeraldBlade (talk) 12:58, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that. I've been in Halk_Republic since I was HR16 and always had help. ^^* Sorry. Also, when players reach Skill Rank (SR), they are kind of scattered because of the quests they are trying to join/start. maybe Pike knows. EmeraldBlade (talk) 00:16, August 2, 2013 (UTC) That's because your clock timezone is not set on Osaka/Tokyo, Japan. [[User:EmeraldBlade|'EmeraldBlade']](Talk) 03:43, September 15, 2013 (UTC) MHF-G (Pike) Ello there I seen your conversations with EmeraldBlade and I wanted to link you this starters guide(I really need to finish it) I made before though not complete its still gives equipment ideas User blog:Pike-The-Ninja/Pikes guide on goals to keep on MHFG Oh and tell us your usual play time. (JP clock time) Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 1:42 July 22, 2013 (UTC)Pike-The-Ninja